


Take A Break

by MonacaTogami



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Austria, Coffee, Comfort, Drabble, Fluff, Germany, Germany is Ludwig Beilschmidt, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, I didn't really know how to end this so sorry if it sucks, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Overworked, Overworking, Rarepair, Romantic Fluff, Sleep Deprivation, geraus, just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24293074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonacaTogami/pseuds/MonacaTogami
Summary: Roderich tries to convince an overworked Ludwig to take a break.
Relationships: Austria/Germany (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Take A Break

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble since I love these two, and there isn't much fluff with them.

“You shouldn’t work so hard,” Roderich said, walking into Ludwig’s office, a slice of cake on a small plate, as well as a cup of coffee in his hands. The room was silent, Ludwig not offering a response, his eyes focused intensely on the never-ending stream of paper work in front of him. He had been sitting here for who knows how long, trying to finish this pile his boss had dumped on him last minute. It was apparent by the bags under his eyes that he hadn’t even taken a break to sleep. 

Sighing, Roderich walked up to Ludwig’s desk, and gently set down the cake and coffee. 

“At the very least you need to eat something. You can’t battle Britain on an empty stomach.” 

Ludwig’s blue eyes glanced over at the cake and coffee for just a moment, before returning to the parchment in front of him. “Ja.” 

Another moment of silence passed, Ludwig not even touching either of the refreshments Roderich had brought.

“Are you even listening to me?” Roderich asked, setting himself down in a chair next to the large German. He crossed his legs, staring at Ludwig in a disappointed manner. Ludwig elicited no response, answering Roderich’s question. 

“Fine. Pass out on the battlefield then,” Roderich said, quickly exasperated by Ludwig’s behaviour. 

Silence, again. Roderich got up to leave, but Ludwig stopped him. 

“Roderich, wait…” Ludwig sighed, turning his head to look at the Austrian, who sat back down in his chair. They shared eye contact for an elongated period of time, before Roderich got fed up again.

“I don’t have all night, you know. I actually do sleep once and a while. Even if you don’t.”

Ludwig sighed. “Could you just stay with me, for a minute?” 

The Austrian’s gaze softened, and he gave a nod. “For a minute.”

Ludwig nodded back. 

They shared a more relaxed silence, Ludwig still at work. After a while, he stopped to take a sip of his coffee. As his hand reached to grab the cup, Roderich put his hand on top, stopping him. His violet eyes met Ludwig’s blue ones. 

“Take a break, Ludwig,” he said sternly, not breaking his gaze.

“I can’t, I still have to get this done.”

“It can wait.” Roderich squeezed Ludwig’s hand lightly, as if to reassure him that if he just took a moment for himself, the world wouldn’t crumble beneath him. 

Ludwig finally gave in. “Just a short one. I can’t afford to get behind on any of this…”

Roderich stood up, his hand still holding onto Ludwig’s. He bent down, and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek, causing the German’s face to hint a light pink, although his shoulders relaxed. Roderich then kissed Ludwig fully, and the taller man gently kissed back. After a minute or two, they pulled away.

“Thank you, Roderich. For caring,” Ludwig murmured softly. 

“And thank you for finally listening to me,” Roderich responded, almost cracking a smile. 

The two sat in silence once more, relaxed, and hand in hand.


End file.
